


Спок

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История миссии в которой приходится искать не только друг друга, но и себя. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"И, если бы на допросе его спросили, кого он защищает сейчас – капитана звездолета или Джима Кирка, Спок бы не ответил".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спок

Дьяволу нужны праведные души,  
он находит истинное наслаждение в том, чтобы искушать именно их.  
(«Для фортепиано соло»)  
Андре Моруа

Джим шел, не оглядываясь, он чувствовал взгляд Спока, слышал ворчание Маккоя и радостный голос Чехова в звенящем чистом воздухе. Знойное влажное лето на Икаре 6, рутинная нудная экспедиция, и внезапно после очередного холма - это огромное поле. Пестрые цветы на мятной траве, терпкий пряный аромат, напоминающий квинтэссенцию жаркого лета в Айове. Раскаленная бликами солнца роса, запах озона, удивительная тишина. Зеркальное, спокойное озеро, в глади таящее облака.  
Умиротворение оседало в сердцах, во взглядах уставших людей.  
\- Привал, Спок. Отдохнем.  
Коммандер кивнул, солнце плясало в темном порядке волос. И Джим понял, как это много. Солнце. Ветер. Молодость.  
Просто быть, идти, иметь цель, прикасаться к этим дивным цветам – это так много. Так хорошо.  
Штабная работа была не для Кирка, а вот научно-исследовательские экспедиции к краям миров, опасность, риск, приятное удовлетворение от проделанной работы, ощущение команды, целостности подходили идеально, и все это Джим бы никогда не променял на большой стол в белом кабинете Звездного Флота. Раньше он спрашивал себя, как Пайк смог сработаться с автономным ящиком бортового компьютера, слишком флегматичным, слишком рассудительным, и при этом иногда слишком живым. Эмоции в Споке напоминали породистых лошадей, удержать их в узде могла только властная рука хозяина. Губы Кирка тронула теплая улыбка. Если бы Спок знал в тот момент, какому сравнению подвергается, это, без сомнения, возмутило бы его сверхточный разум. Еще одна улыбка коснулась губ, в ней не было радости, только осознание. Словно тень, она затронула глаза, и Джим чуть сощурился, изучая падд в руке, он не хотел, чтобы его команда видела, как выглядит одиночество на лице их капитана.  
Спок стоял по пояс в алых цветах, прямой, вытянутый по струнке, будто на плацу, равнодушный к красоте этого мира или, быть может, не желающий проявить эмоции. А Чехов рвал цветы, краснея под взглядом доктора Маккоя, улыбаясь и что-то снова говоря про русских.  
Джим глядел на свою команду, привычную, узнаваемую в манерах до мелочей, и неосознанно старался запомнить этот момент.  
Он знал: заканчивается первая пятилетняя миссия. Сумеет ли он отстоять свой борт, получить вторую и уйти снова на короткие пять лет свободы туда, куда не ступала нога человека, бюрократа и где не было места политическим интригам и борьбе за кресло капитана звездолета. Вдох дался тяжело. Джим сидел, ссутулившись, на горячем камне, посреди рая миров, и все казалось мимолетным, далеким и невозможным.  
Как и желание оставить у себя на второй срок старпома. Его заявление об отпуске и списании с борта Кирк хранил в нагрудном кармане. Сложно не чувствовать потери, когда она словно сотня острых маленьких игл в сердце. Возможно, оно стало слишком мягким, слишком привязчивым. Возможно, оно уже не принадлежало одному человеку. Но кого волнуют эти «возможно»? Кому нужны невеселые мысли того, кто наделен золотыми нашивками?  
Поэтому Кирк просмотрел падд и начал стандартную процедуру проверки.  
\- Ну что там, мистер Спок?  
\- Как мы и просчитывали с орбиты, эта планета имеет все шансы быть обитаемой, капитан.  
\- Боунс?  
Спок удивленно вскинул бровь, когда капитан перебил его доклад. Он обернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как доктор падает на колени. Что-то тревожно свистнуло у самого уха, и вулканец дернулся от вспышки боли. Он успел вынуть дротик и посмотреть на него, прежде чем тьма наползла на зрачок, приближая землю, в ее алом мареве.  
:::  
\- Пейте капитан, - коммандер придерживал голову Джима, смачивая губы водой.  
\- Что… - язык ворочался во рту как после похмелья. Кирк пил какое-то время, позволяя себе почувствовать солоноватость воды и легкое головокружение. Он знал, что в порядке. Относительном. Действие транквилизатора должно было уже закончиться.  
\- Что случилось? – Джим моргнул и огляделся. В камере спали на полу Боунс и Чехов. Свет падал на их лица сквозь решетку. Клетка не позволяла встать в полный рост. Она стояла на палящем солнце, в яме искусственного происхождения. Темные края земли, обложенные камнями, мешали видеть, что там за пределами новоявленной тюрьмы.  
\- Они что, дикари…?  
Спок молчал какое-то время, затем кивнул.  
\- Вероятность положительного ответа на ваш вопрос без проведения дополнительного исследования - более восьмидесяти процентов. Так что - да, я оцениваю уровень развития этой цивилизации ниже ступени техногенного класса. Однако умение выплавлять прочную сталь - взять, к примеру, эту решетку приводит к выводам…  
Его монотонный отчет, прервали высокие голоса стражи, спускающейся к ним по ступеням. Увидев раскрашенные лица и странную одежду, Кирк понял, что по части переговоров им будет сложно. Они однозначно не говорили на федеративном стандарте. Но хотя бы были похожи на людей.  
\- Они оставили нам воду, - прошептал Кирк, оценивая взглядом того, кто вышел вперед и ткнул в него пальцем.  
\- Фляга не является оружием, забирать ее могло не быть необходимости, - так же тихо ответил Спок.  
Джим подумал в этот момент, что только педантичный вулканец взял с собой воду. Ведь они уходили всего на пару часов.  
\- Как скоро нас начнут искать?  
\- Уже должны начать, капитан. Но это место, возможно, экранирует любые сигналы. Здесь высокий выброс железной руды на поверхности, и есть примеси других металлов. Мы сканировали эту местность с орбиты, и сигнал не пробился.  
\- Чего он хочет от меня? Этот тип…  
\- Вероятно, чтобы вы выползли из клетки, капитан.  
Кирк посмотрел на Спока. Доля иронии, прозвучавшая в его голосе, была отблеском далеких пожаров где-то под сердцем. Если оно у него было, это сердце. Джим знал, что не ошибается – этот вулканец чувствовал, под маской ежедневного легкого сарказма скрывая усталость и одиночество. И, если бы жизнь сложилась по-другому, Кирк бы рискнул разделить все это. Но были условности, факты, рутина. И он молчал.  
Посмотрев на ждущего его человека со странным веником перьев на голове, Джим вздохнул. Когда вы застряли в плену у дикарей, лучше всего иметь рассудительную голову. И, желательно, не одну. Он кивнул Споку, подмечая легкий зеленоватый след на шее от дротика, взъерошенную прическу и незнакомые тени под глазами. Его старпом был также отравлен, но проснулся раньше других. Вулканская выносливость?  
Кирк ободряюще глянул в темные глаза. Ему хотелось бы, сказать что-то хорошее, вместо стандартного «Спасибо, коммандер». Но, вместо скользящих в голове образов и слов, человек произнес то единственное, что мог себе позволить. 

\- Разбудите остальных. 

Команде нужен был капитан. Прежде всего.  
Спок кивнул, а Джим пополз к выходу из клетки. Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, когда он вышел на уровень поверхности, был дивный каменный город, серебристо-белый в лучах заходящего солнца. В голове мерно стучал пульс, то ли от яда, то ли от дня на солнцепеке. Кирк с удовольствием размял бы сейчас плечи и ноги, но их собственные фазеры и кое-что еще, напоминающее огнестрельное оружие прошлого, смотрело ему прямо в живот. Пришлось забыть о дискомфорте и глянуть в глаза икарцам.  
За дикарями стояли люди в белых тогах, с вызолоченной кожей. Смотря на их высокие скулы и миндалевидные глаза, Кирк подумал, что просчитаться мог даже Спок. В этих глазах был интеллект, понимание и сила. Он чувствовал, как она вибрировала над кожей, заставляя волоски подниматься, будто от тока. Это было общество телепатов, вероятно управляющих другими, низшими расами на планете.  
\- Капитан Кирк, звездолет «Энтерпрайз».  
Они просто смотрели на него, касались, будто руками, его разума, выбирая картинки из прошлого, чувства из настоящего, стараясь подсмотреть за эмоциями не на лице человека, а в его голове.  
Джим невольно сделал шаг назад. Чужая воля угнетала, пригибала к земле, ставила на колени. Она окутывала, словно шлейф невидимых нитей, и от усилия устоять на ногах Кирк взмок.  
\- Нам нужен ваш корабль, капитан, - кто-то будто вложил эту мысль в голову как пирог в печь. Она билась чужой энергетикой как нечто нечеловеческое в мозгу, заставляя жмуриться от боли. Джим старался просто дышать. Элементарные вещи давались нерационально сложно. Стоять прямо. Понимать что происходит.  
\- Для чего? – сумел ответить Кирк, перед тем, как его вырвало. Спазмы скрутили желудок до того, как он смог перебороть себя, мозг отдал приказ, но слишком медленно, как перегруженный канал связи. Когда человек выпрямился, чужое присутствие стало менее заметным. Джиму дали шанс говорить снова.  
\- Он может отвезти нас к другим мирам, и там мы обретем больше, чем у нас есть сейчас. Это разумный способ развития цивилизации. Нам нужны новые источники энергии и рабы для следующих поколений. И вы отдадите нам свой звездолет.  
Абсолютное спокойствие, ощущаемое Кирком, дало понять ему что, по сути, икарцы считают вопрос решенным. Смотря в их светло-голубые глаза, Джим ответил «нет».  
Двумя часами позже он бы отдал половину своей жизни за возможность иметь право ответить по-другому.  
Но такого права не было. Его нет ни у одного капитана звездолета. Никогда.  
:::  
\- Я хотел сказать тебе, - Кирк бормотал тихо, как говорят больные в бреду. – Хотел сказать…  
\- Не тратьте силы, капитан, - Спок сидел, рядом подогнув ноги пока Джим спал, просыпался и снова проваливался в сон. В тот вечер они наделили его кошмарами, сюрреалистическими картинами глупых детских страхов, которые можно достать из темного мешка сознания и кинуть рассудку. Голодный до четкости разум сам дорисует все остальное. Кирк мало чего боялся в жизни, по-настоящему боялся. И, как ни странно, это не касалось его работы или врагов Федерации. Это были рутинные вещи, скручивающие нервы в жгут при одном упоминании, и они работали. Ему мерещилось, он кричал, вздрагивал, пытался отбиться. А потом его принесли сюда и бросили, как ненужный опустевший мешок. Эмоции свели его ощущения реальности к обрывкам зарешеченного неба, слишком горячей руки Спока на лбу и глухого ворчания друга рядом. Доктор говорил что-то, возмущался, переживал и проклинал эту миссию. Кирк же за себя не переживал.  
Он знал: когда допрашивающие придут снова, он никому не позволит пойти вместо себя.  
Джим чувствовал тепло вулканца, когда тот лег рядом, стараясь согреть его. Такой прямолинейный и слишком рациональный, чтобы увидеть нечто большее, чем благодарность, в глазах своего капитана. Кирк вздохнул. Это было его наказанием за то, что в юности он часто смеялся над этими курсами по выживанию. Дразнил хорошеньких сокурсниц, превращая занятия в фарс. Теперь все было просто. В жизни оказалось: когда становится слишком холодно, чтобы держаться, все остальное не важно. Это была не первая его ночь в горах. Он знал, как коварен этот холод, и какой нестерпимой может быть жара. Но это был первый раз, когда у него не было ни спального мешка, ни одеяла. Уткнувшись в знакомое плечо, Джим усмехнулся: видимо, холод смог примирить даже вулканца с Боунсом. Тот спал с другой стороны, одной рукой обнимая Чехова.  
:::  
\- Ты плохо выглядишь.  
\- Все в порядке, доктор. Ваши трещотки не нужны.  
Спок лежал, закрыв глаза, ему приходилось отдыхать днем, так как ночью именно он сидел с капитаном, восстанавливая то, что разрушали икарцы.  
Маккой хмыкнул. Он тоже устал. Не от бессонницы, а от голода. Их толком не кормили уже с неделю. То, что оставляли в клетке, хватило бы, чтобы накормить двоих от силы, но не четверых. Жить можно, если все время игнорировать желудок и его навязчивые напоминания. Спок ел меньше других, ссылаясь на свою выносливость, доктор хмыкал на это и считал позерством. Еще бы, ведь не было ни одного человека на борту Энтерпрайз, который бы не знал, что вулканец всегда немного другой в присутствии капитана, будто этих жестких углов в нем становилось меньше. И нет, это не было раболепием перед званием, возможно, это было то, как именно вулканец понимал дружбу. Маккой гордился тем, что раскусил непонятный многим механизм общения со Споком. Надо было просто сказать ему что-то достаточно эмоциональное и ждать, пока оно проберется за щиты самоконтроля.  
Спок молчал. Он был измотан. Но демонстрировать доктору свою слабость не мог. И, тем более, говорить о ней Джиму. Каждый раз, когда икарцы уничтожали рассудок капитана, он восстанавливал его из того слепка, с которого снимал предыдущей ночью. Удерживать в себе чужое «я» было подобно созданию другой личности или вынашиванию ребенка. Каждый раз, когда всходило солнце, в его памяти и разуме начинал жить другой человек. Он делил с ним тело, дух, рассудок, а затем Спок отпускал его обратно в разрушенный пытками дом, где этот человек, не ленясь, воссоздавал себя заново. Вне полной картины личности, не осознавая, что делает, подсознание дублировало себя, чтобы выжить. Вулканец замечал, что днем перенимает некоторые повадки Джима, а ночью чувствует одиночество в том месте, где его катра оставалась одна. Словно маленького отломанного кусочка мозаики, Споку недоставало чужой уверенности и оптимизма, человеческого понимания и умения принимать ситуацию, людей, себя такими, какими они были.  
Но чтобы дублировать сознание Джима каждый день, требовалась огромная концентрация и сила воли. Как и для того, чтобы разделять свое сознание с другим, отделять его после, отпускать и принимать то, что было много больше, чем мог себе позволить одинокий разум: чужие воспоминание, интимные, личные вещи.  
Спок болезненно щурил глаза, солнце впервые жгло его кожу так отчетливо. Организм будто подстраивался под другой ритм осознания себя, отказывая владельцу в доле собственной крови, а с нею и в выносливости. Доктор говорил о чем-то, он говорил почти постоянно, приходилось отвечать. Спок знал, именно Маккой сохраняет спокойствие в их камере – то психическое равновесие, которое было нужно совсем еще молодому Чехову, чтобы держаться, и Джиму, чтобы выжить. Каким-то иррациональным шестым чувством доктор пресекал попытки паники. И вулканец был благодарен – впрочем, он никогда не сказал бы этого вслух.  
Сегодня Джим был другим. Он не злился, не кричал, не шел на конфликт. Это молчание ощущалось тяжестью темных туч перед грозой. Спок хотел бы увидеть грозы на Земле. Когда-нибудь. Личность в нем была другой, ощущалась по-другому, она не желала находиться в покое и ждать возвращения хозяина. Ворочаясь, отскребая от внутренних щитов целые пласты, она хотела взглянуть на мир глазами Спока.  
«Тебе не понравится», - хотел сказать вулканец. Только у этого слепка человека не было лица, чтобы представить его, голоса чтобы говорить с ним, только отголоски эмоций, которые Спок ощущал как свои. И вначале это пугало, вызывало желание отказаться, уйти. Уйти куда-то вглубь себя, где искали покоя в Колинаре многие обреченные. Но он не мог этого сделать. Был еще долг. Опасность и правила. А по правилам старший помощник должен сделать все возможное, чтобы спасти своего капитана. И Спок опустил щиты, позволил пламени коснуться себя. Он никогда не думал, что будет огонь. Но по-другому представить Джима было нельзя. Все человеческое в нем было слишком ярким, сильным, влекущим.  
Первый тревожный звонок раздался в подсознании, когда пламя коснулось воспоминаний о доме. Работе. Близких людях. Оно изучало себя в глазах Спока, узнавало и хотело большего. Хотело коснуться себя чужими руками, узнать, что это. Почувствовать. Привитые годами психологические запреты не действовали впервые за всю жизнь вулканца. Инстинкты говорили вместо разума. Отчетливые, требовательные, не равнодушные.  
Спок взмок. Напряжение катилось вспышками до кончиков пальцев, так сильно хотелось коснуться себя. Внутри скрипели и рушились табу. Он лежал, отвернув голову к решеткам клетки, видя лишь небо и черные стальные прутья, пока внутри него бушевал и ярился пожар. Вулканец не мог отдать огню ту часть себя, которая никогда ему не принадлежала. Эта борьба изматывала. Он просто ждал, когда вернется Джим, когда он сможет отдать этот голод. Да, именно голод он ощущал сейчас. Иссушающий, всепоглощающий, будто простертые к нему нити высасывали его жизнь, требовали вкусить своей, искали единения. Спок почти застонал, когда Маккой, обеспокоенный молчанием друга, коснулся его руки, чтобы проверить пульс.  
\- Господи… ты заболел? Гребаная хваленая логика! Я говорил тебе - надо больше есть!  
Голод вскинулся на это слово как цепной зверь на кусок сочного мяса, пополз по жилам, таясь в высокой траве самооценки.  
\- Сколько времени?..  
\- Почти шесть, я думаю, да, Павел? Глянь на Солнце этой планеты – это ведь русские изобрели способ определять время по солнцу, так?  
Чехов смутился от иронии доктора и полез за часами: ремешок оторвался, Павел не успел починить его до высадки, поэтому просто положил их в карман. Это была копия антикварных часов с его родины, весьма точная.  
\- Без пятнадцати, - тонкий голос прозвучал очень тихо. Маккой что-то ответил ему, что именно Спок уже не слышал. Медитация позволила ему уйти в тяжелый сон.  
Войну с собой вулканец мог выиграть, но войну с Джимом нет.  
Так что он просто ждал, пока голод точил его щиты, самоконтроль и разум. Именно голод дал ему вкусить сполна горькое одиночество и неутоленную жажду прикосновений, чужого внимания, участия – того, что спало в человеческой части рассудка, и чему полагалось спать до конца жизни. Логика не могла справиться с этим. Оставшись наедине с вытащенными из подсознания образами и желаниями, Спок мог думать лишь об одном: «ДжимДжимДжим…».  
Он звал его, будто человек был способен услышать этот ментальный призыв, звал как заведенный, отчаянно, вырывая из себя слишком метко бьющую по его щитам человечность.  
Но Джим не пришел. Ни через час, ни через два. Икарцы держали его полный день, а когда он вернулся, то был словно манекен. Чужой, пустой, равнодушный. Спок лежал в другом конце камеры и не мог подняться на ноги, чтобы подойти. Маккой сидел рядом с капитаном, отирая его лоб влажной тканью. Он был уверен, что утром Кирк будет на ногах как обычно. Вулканец понимал: надо что-то сделать, рассказать, отдать ту сущность, что делала его капитана особенным человеком. Под закрытыми веками блуждали темные пятна, будто кто-то мог сделать ночь еще темнее, еще жарче. Слабость поднималось из груди, опускалась в живот и там сворачивалась судорогой. Разлаженный механизм самоконтроля не позволял сконцентрироваться, голод, надежно запертый с самого детства, прокладывал себе путь наверх, словно живой самостоятельный организм. Он шел, словно путник, на свет из брешей в ментальных щитах полукровки, крича болью об одиночестве, потребности обнять мать, желании обладать чем-то, кроме знаний и науки. Кем-то.  
Спок с трудом приподнял голову. Виски полыхали болью, его сознание было перегружено концентрацией, необходимой для сохранения сознания Кирка. Не хватало ресурсов мозга, организма, и тогда вулканец отдал все резервы в эту печь, в это человеческое тепло, отдал все, что у него было, чтобы сберечь этот первозданный огонь, который был Джимом. И, если бы на допросе его спросили, кого он защищает сейчас – капитана звездолета или Джима Кирка, Спок бы не ответил.  
Спок чувствовал, что теряет себя, в зияющие дыры щитов лезло нечто, царапая его изнутри. Ментальная боль отозвалась физически, нечто будто полосовало внутренности, прогрызая себе путь. Слишком много ощущений, воспоминаний, желаний. Он видел себя напротив огромных врат, за которыми стояли его детские страхи и потребность любить, принадлежать, понимать, идти рядом с кем-то. То, что не было чуждо ни одному человеку, и то, что всегда отрицали вулканцы. Обе его части, надежно отгороженные друг от друга, смотрели сквозь этот проем, впервые встретившись на перекрестке ментальных путей. Одичавший от одиночества, полный неутоленных желаний получеловек – и дисциплинированный самодостаточный полувулканец.  
Спок смотрел на дикаря, обнаженного, с длинными прядями волос, доходившими до пояса, хмурого, и впервые не знал, что сказать. Затянутый в форму флота, заложивший руки за спину, он искал выход, понимая, что взять под контроль животное внутри себя будет практически невозможно. Это создание не желало говорить, с ним никогда не разговаривали. Его выбросили в темноту еще ребенком. Отказали в желании видеть мать, отняли ту жизнь, которой он хотел, и сейчас он готов был драться с яростью зверя, защищая право быть собой.  
Спок понимал, что это его собственная боль смотрит на него, пожирая, и оружия против нее у него не было. На его стороне никогда никого не было. А за спиной дикаря стояли тени людей, которых он хотел любить, привязать к себе, принадлежать им. И вулканец молча закрыл глаза. Его аргументы не работали против того, кто не хотел их слышать.  
Кто-то положил руку на плечо. Тепло коснулось его, легко словно летний ветер, прошлось по коже, обвилось вокруг ног теплым пледом, сбивая жар разрушающий мозг.  
\- Джим…  
Его капитан стоял рядом, в темноте поглощающий их обоих и его глаза горели так, будто все звезды мира отражались сейчас в кофейной радужке зрачка.  
\- Вернись ко мне. Ты мне нужен сейчас, Спок.  
Вулканец оглядывался на тени, пляшущие на стенах его щитов, развороченные, они были ослаблены как никогда, но позади него росло и ширилось солнце. Оно топило боль, одиночество, тишину, ненужность, и гнало обратно этого чужака с человеческими глазами.  
\- Я вернусь, - говорило это нечто в его голове. – Найду возможность, брешь – и вернусь. Но прежде – заберу твой золотой щит. Помни это, вулканец: я отниму у тебя то, что ты прячешь за спиной. И тогда это золото будет моим. Я буду поклоняться ему, буду любить его, и оно выберет меня. Помни это! Или же я убью его, убью и съем, спрячу в себе, навсегда…

Спок проснулся рывком, дернулся, сев, почувствовал головокружение и холод. Была глубокая ночь. Маккой спал рядом с Кирком, пытаясь согреть его, не понимая, что не так и почему он еще не приходит в себя. Спок, пошатываясь, подошел к раненому. Он знал о ранах, – там, внутри этого сознания, – и позволил энергии соскользнуть с кончиков пальцев, погрузиться в волны пустоты, ища путь домой. Вулканец видел, прикрыв глаза, как Джим обернулся к нему, уходя. В светлом блеске тепла, улыбаясь понимающей улыбкой: «Так вот какой ты, Спок… там, где никто не видит тебя. Так вот, какой ты…».  
А еще Спок смотрел на тянущуюся за ним алую нить связи. Его организм запросил высокую цену за этот шанс использовать свои ресурсы. Через пять лет придется выяснить, хватит ли Споку сил отказаться от выставленного счета. Но главное: вспомнит ли этот Джим, что дал ему, что обещал, стоя там, внизу, на дне разрушающего сознания, что он положил на весы, чтобы им удалось победить? Вулканец не знал этого. Но знал, что, когда щиты падут в следующий раз, он потеряет себя в глазах дикаря напротив, если с ним, на его стороне не будет землянина. Смотря в небо нового дня, измотанный, страдающий от жажды старший помощник встретил пробуждение Кирка молчаливым вздохом облегчения. Его капитан, его человек проснулся.  
Икарцы отпустили их через неделю, под аргументами дипломатических каналов и фотонными торпедами трех кораблей Федерации. Возвращаясь к себе на борт, исхудавшая, потрепанная команда улыбалась. Дюраний борта никогда раньше не казался Маккою таким важным и нужным между ним и космосом. Кирк смотрел отчеты, отдыхал, заглядывался на старшину, ласково улыбался послу Икара – красивой светловолосой женщине с кожей цвета персика. Спок по-прежнему пытался перевести язык федеративного стандарта для ментальных символов Икара, чтобы облегчить переговоры. Иногда ночью ему снилось, как в темноте сознания раздается хриплый, почти рычащий голос – «Я жду… я все еще здесь… куда ты спрятал от меня солнце? Где оно?» - и Спок просыпался, садился и медитировал. Он хотел Колинара. Хотел забыть.  
Но Джим не забыл. Не смог. В последний раз он нечто забрал с собой. Нечто ценное. И теперь улавливал настроение старшего помощника за маской безучастности и контроля. Видел его моменты силы и моменты слабости. И иногда во сне он пытался говорить с дикарем, чье лицо ему было знакомо. Тот рычал на него, замахивался, хищно идя след в след из сна в сон, а затем ложился рядом, словно живое подобие прирученного сехлата, и засыпал. Кирк молчал про эти сны. Молчал, про то, что помнил. Помнил каждый из дней, когда Спок вытаскивал его из безумия, как грел его, защищая от кошмаров, как возвращал каждый проклятый день, из небытия, заставляя жить и идти дальше.  
И как ничего не сказал в последний раз, когда Джим проснулся, ни словом, ни жестом не дав понять, какая цена уплачена за его жизнь. Возможно, он думал, что Кирк забыл.  
Смотря в красивые глаза женщины, Джим знал, что она согласна. Согласна на то, чтобы он увел ее куда-нибудь на обзорную палубу и целовал. Его легко любить сейчас, он красив, уверен в себе, с ним обаяние опыта, юмор и отличное вино – но была бы она с ним, если бы он все еще был рабом, запертым в клетке чужих обязательств? Вряд ли. 

Впрочем, победителей не судят, и Джим действительно ведет ее на обзорную палубу. Но он знает, его жизнь изменилась. Было здесь и сейчас. Но кроме этого теперь было решение шагнуть дальше. И впервые в жизни капитану было страшно. Эта тернистая дорога, на которую ложились ночные тени, вела в будущее, предсказать которое не мог ни один смертный. Между ним и вулканцем осталась тонкая грань повседневности, они смотрели друг на друга, ожидая, сомневаясь, боясь поверить. И Кирк знал, что потери случаются, миры разламываются и галактики исчезают.  
Но кроме этого, он помнил то колоссальное чувство единения, когда вдвоем они могли встать против чего угодно и победить. Джим знал, завтра обязательно наступит. И в этом завтра он придет и скажет:  
\- Я помню. И я с тобой. 

fin


End file.
